


My Own Sans and Undertale AU (Re-Done)

by Nephiliary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cut me some slack please, I Tried, Other, This is my first time, i dont know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiliary/pseuds/Nephiliary
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing, this is my first time posting anything on a fanfiction site. Ao3 is my favorite site and posting here is just the next step. My first post was about my own take on making a Undertale AU. I really tried, but I still feel like it failed.
Comments: 2
Collections: My Insane Early Morning Dumps





	My Own Sans and Undertale AU (Re-Done)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Arya, and this is my attempt at something. If anyone decides to comment, please be nice.  
> I take tips in the form of blunt tips or constructive criticism. I am of low thought of self, so please please be nice.

~~ _**Repost of my first dump - I tried** _ ~~

My own Undertale AU - World War END

Characters, or rather survivor: Kinrei (WWE ((I know that it looks like that famous wrestling show, it's not I promise)) Sans)

Personal Info:  
Name - Kinrei

Age - 19yrs old

From - World War END

Being - Skeleton

STATS:

HP - 1000-???

LV - ??? (Unknown)

ATK - 100 Hits

DEF - 250 Shield

DESC:

Last living survivor of WWE, which had been permeated by constant war, clashing elementals, and chemical warfare. Due to heavy exposure to all three, his bones are a light grey and darker in some places due to scars and wounds

Other Information:

_Power(s): Conflicting Opposites_

Fire and Ice - Two polar opposites, hot and cold. With fire, can throw a fireball. With ice, throw icicles.

\- When on high emotions, the two elements will battle for control

\- With only one eye working, eye color will switch between deep fiery orange and deep icy blue

_Weapon(s):_

Elemental Powers

War Staff

Snark and Sarcasm - Words

Other Info 2:

Due to an explosion in a laboratory, one of his eyes is permanently damaged beyond repair and no longer works.

Abilities:

Hand - Marked by scars of his own survival, his hands are damaged beyond repair but they are still able to function

\- When powers are activated, hand will alight with whichever element is in use (for example, deep orange for fire or deep blue for ice)

War Staff - A tall staff topped off with a crystal ball embroidered with a bright yellow star, gifted to Kinrei by the Lord General Asgore and the ex-Commander Toriel of his AU, the last gift from his AU

\- Is very protective of this staff, the last remaining item he has of his destroyed world. Can and will fight you in an attempt to get it back

AU - WWE DESC:

_World War END,_ an AU permeated by chaos and destruction of power-hungry individuals who use their elements and knowledge of warfare tactics to take over territories and ending foes by fighting and forming guilds to take over territories.

Despite being broken beyond anything imaginable, the AU still exists, if only revolving around just one monster. The foundations of the AU is barely holding it together, but somehow still very strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> As stated above, please be nice if you do decide to comment.  
> Also, if you have any tips on how to post pictures and have it actually work, I'd really appreciate it. :D


End file.
